The Administrative Core functions as the chief administrative unit of the Center. Its primary objectives are to: 1) provide leadership and facilitate interaction and communication among investigators; 2) facilitate interaction between investigators, local government agencies and the community; 3) supervise the utilization of the CEHNM Facility Cores; 4) implement the Internal and External Advisory Committees' reviews of CEHNM activities; 5) coordinate CEHNM activities including seminars, retreats, symposia, preparation of the annual progress report and competing and noncompeting renewals; 6) organize the announcements, receipts and reviews of pilot project grant applications; 7) manage the CEHNM's budget. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]